


End To The Waiting

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [14]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's wondering why he waited so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End To The Waiting

"I can't believe this," Danny said, sitting on her couch.

"Give me that! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to snoop?" Maka leaned over the back of her couch and made a grab at the yearbook Danny was holding, but he moved it just out of reach. She pulled herself up over the couch but he jumped up and moved swiftly towards the kitchen.

"You don't look that bad, honest," he said, pausing for a moment to look at a picture. That pause gave her enough time to get to him and pull the book from his hands, closing it and slamming it on the kitchen counter before she turned to face him. He responded by using his now free hands to grab her by the waist and pull her away from the counter, pulling her closer to him in the process.

"If you wanted to get close to me, Danny, you didn't have to pull a stunt like that," she said, laughing just a little nervously. 

"I've been wanting to get close to you for a while now," he said quietly.

"How long is 'a while'?" She asked. She was watching him intently, saw him lick his lips in that way that drove her insane.

"Too long," he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

Considering how he'd held her around the waist and the look in his eyes, she'd expected a really, truly passionate kiss. Or maybe she hadn't; her mind was so wrapped around the fact that his lips were on hers that she was trying her best not to think right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, just a little, the little bit of forward motion pushing him up against her wall.

One of his hands moved up from her waist and went up her back, settling in between her shoulder blades, and he pulled away a bit. "Damn," he said quietly. She took a good look at him, saw the look of genuine shock and awe in his eyes. She felt the same way, she just hoped it wasn't plastered on her face.

"I know." She wasn't sure what to do...they'd been out on a few dates, nothing serious, just really casual. He'd stayed hands off, just like he'd said. It had cost her one day of dressing up for work but the look on his face had been worth it and she'd started to wonder...and then he _still_ didn't make a move and she'd started to wonder if she was going to have to take the initiative again. And then tonight...tonight they'd just planned on having take-out and watching a movie because there wasn't anything else they really wanted to do, and then he'd found her high school yearbook and _now_...

Christ, she hadn't thought so much in that stream of consciousness type of way in a long time.

Danny's arm loosening around her waist got her complete attention real fast. "Maybe I should go."

"No," she said. "I was just thinking."

"About?" he asked, tightening his grip again.

"Why you waited so long."

"To be honest, Kaile? Sometimes I would wonder whether you'd actually hit me if I tried anything."

She ran a free hand up his arm, enjoying the feel of the muscle underneath. It had only been recently that she admitted she'd wanted more from him than friendship for a long time, long before Lindsay was ever part of the equation. And maybe now she'd have it. "Well, try it again and we'll see if I hit you this time. If I don't, take it as a good sign."

He kissed her again and this time she didn't think, she just reacted. Oh, about the only thinking she did was to remind herself of the limits she set with any guy she dated. Especially with a guy she worked with. And _especially_ Danny. If she wasn't careful, she'd find herself scraping those limits and she knew she couldn't do that. Logic won over emotion almost every time, hands down.

But for the moment...

She pulled away this time. "I...maybe you should go."

"Okay. You didn't hit me, so I'm taking this as a sign you need time to think?"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah. Something like that."

He nodded. "I can deal with that." He let her go, and then ran a hand through his hair. "When we get back to work..."

"I don't think things'll be _too_ different," she said. 

"Yeah. Hopefully." She turned and he walked by her and then he stopped maybe half a foot away and turned back. "What would you do if I told you I don't want to leave? I don't mean spend the night, I mean actually continue with our plans for the evening. You know, take-out and a movie? Seems a waste of an evening to just be alone at our apartments..."

She thought about it for a moment. "If we go back to the hands off thing...yeah, Danny. If you want to stay, I think I can handle that."

"Will I at least get to kiss you good night?"

"We'll see," she said, her smile getting a little bigger, matching the one on his face.


End file.
